It is known to construct remote control toy characters that incorporate articulating structures that are caused to articulate via cables. However, these articulating structures are in some instances complex, being composed of many parts. They can also be expensive as a result of their complexity. Furthermore, they can possess poor positional precision in the sense that it is difficult to position the articulating portion in a repeatable way to a specific position.